


The Stolen Shorts

by ValaSidra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, annoyed Keith, keith and shiro are brothers, petty revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValaSidra/pseuds/ValaSidra
Summary: Shiro won't take care of his clothes. Keith decides to teach him a lesson.
Kudos: 16





	The Stolen Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just mental revenge on my brother because he is leaving his clothes in the dryer for me to take care of, and he can take care of them himself. I wish I could hide his shorts, but I would get in trouble, so I am taking it out on Shiro and Keith. Please enjoy!

Keith was sick and tired of Shiro. Most people think that, because he’s the oldest, he’s the most responsible, but they are dead wrong. He puts his work clothes, and the clothes he wore to bed the night before, into the washer and moves them to the dryer so they are dry the next morning. He gets ready for work early, so he has time to do what he wants in the morning. While getting ready in the morning what does he not do? Take care of the other clothes in the dryer. He leaves them for Keith to take care of when he does the laundry later that day and has to move the stuff to the dryer. Their mother had spoken to Shiro and asked why he does that. He replied, “Because I am in too big of a rush when I get ready for work”. Now, Keith is tired of it. He is taking matters into his own hands. You see, Shiro will not wear long legged pants to bed, only shorts. He only  _ has _ two pairs of shorts. He puts one in the washer and dryer then wears the other pair that night. Keith’s brilliant and marvelous plan is to hide Shiro’s shorts, that he leaves in the dryer, and let Shiro freak out. The shorts won’t get lost. Shiro just won’t be able to find them. That is what Keith does. He grabs the shorts when he, yet again, has to take them out of the dryer in order to get the other clothes done, and just puts them in Shiro’s own drawers under a bunch of his clothes. When it was time for Shiro to get ready for bed, he couldn’t find them. Now here is where our story begins. 

“Keith! Where are my shorts?” Shiro yelled towards the back of the house.

“I have no idea,” Keith yelled back, a hidden smirk forming at how well his plan was working.

“Mom, do you know where they are?” Shiro asked, turning to their mother.

“Sorry, I don’t. The last time I saw them was when Keith brought them out of the dryer,” She replied, annoyed because she had told Shiro to take care of his clothes from the dryer.

“They aren’t there. I looked.”

“I don’t know what to tell you.”

“Keith, can I have your help looking?”

Keith sighed in exasperation, “Fine!” He yelled back, “but this is your own fault for not taking care of your clothes from the dryer and leaving them for me to take out!”

Keith headed out to the living room, looking in all of the places that he would have put them. Nothing. Shiro was growing more and more frustrated. He began muttering under his breath and looking in the spots again.

“Did you check your drawers? Maybe you put them away for once,” Keith said in a dry tone.

“They aren’t there,” Shiro snapped, “i would remember if I put them there.”

Keith rolled his eyes and went to the back, “Well, I tried helping. Good luck,” Keith said walking off.

He had genuinely believed that Shiro was regretting leaving them, but he refused to look where they were. There was nothing Keith could do about it unless he went and grabbed them for Shiro, but he wasn’t going to do that. He was still mad at him for leaving them in the dryer in the first place. An hour passed and Shiro still hadn’t found his shorts. Keith sighed. He was going to get them for Shiro, but that was only if he let Keith into his room.

Keith walked up to Shiro, arms folded, and asked, “Can I go into your room to look for your shorts?”

Shiro rolled his eyes, “Fine, but they aren’t there.”

Keith walked up to Shiro’s drawer and grabbed the shorts. He brought them out to the living room and chucked them into Shiro’s face.

“There, right where I said to look,” Keith said. 

  
They all went to bed, and in the morning, Shiro made sure to take care of  _ all _ of his clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and kudos. I love getting them! Have a great day and stay safe!


End file.
